Born For Greatness
by Lord Aron BlackDragon
Summary: Naruto couldn't do even the simple Clone Jutsu. One day during training he finds someone who helps him reach his true potential. He realizes that he could become one of the, if not the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations. That he was born for Greatness. Strong Naruto through Training. Pairings will be decided later on in the story through a poll.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 _NARUTO-THOUGHTS_

Naruto - Talk

 **Naruto - Kyuubi**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

A boy of 9 years yawned as he got up from his bed as soon as the suns rays hit his face. after freshening up in the bathroom he came to the kitchen and get some food. He took out some instant ramen, got it ready and sat down at the table with a glass of milk. The boy had blonde hair, Blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks that according to his jiji he was born with.

As soon as he had his breakfast, he washed his dishes and put on a black t shirt with a swirl design in the front and orange shorts. Since the academy was closed for the day he had nothing to do other than go and see Hokage-jiji and the Hokage tower.

Soon he started running towards the Hokage tower and bumped into many civilians causing them to drop whatever they were holding.

"Come back here you brat. You made me drop all of my supplies." One screamed.

The boy just looked back and screamed "No way dattebayo. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and one day i'm going to be Hokage. Then i will just throw you out of Konoha for yelling at me.

Yup, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be Hokage. I am going to be the most awesome ninja in the Elemental Nations so that everyone will have no other choice but to respect me.

Naruto soon reached the Hokage tower. Just as he was about enter the Hokage's secretary stopped him.

"You can't go in there right now Naruto-kun. The Hokage is busy right now. He is having a meeting with the village elder's right now."

Naruto whined and said "Awww, when is he going to be free Mina-chan ?"

"Probably in an hour or two. Why don't you go train for some time Naruto-kun. He'll probably be free by then."

"Ok Mina-chan, i will be back in 2 hours." and he left for a training ground he had found during one of his pranks.

 _Ok, what should i work on first. I should probably exercise for 30 minutes and then work on the Taijutsu Mizuki sensei taught me for 30 minutes. Iruka sensei did say to work on my Clone Jutsu. I guess i'll work on that for the rest of the time.  
_

He reached the training ground in a couple of minutes. He started with some basic exercises. He ran for some time and then he did some sit-ups, push-ups and crunches. He then worked on the Taijutsu Kata's that Mizuki-sensei taught him, trying to get used to it. He had complained to Mizuki-sensei about the kata's being uncomfortable but Mizuki-sensei said that these kata's were special and could only be used by Naruto. After 30 Minutes he started working on the Clone Jutsu and did as Iruka-sensei had instructed.

He did the hand signs Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog and yelled "CLONE JUTSU". He looked on in anticipation and was fell down anime style seeing a clone that could only be useful playing a sick person. He tried again and again for 45 minutes and the same thing happened every time.

"WHY IS IT NOT WORKING" Naruto screamed in frustration. He tried it just like Iruka-sensei had taught him. Just as he was about to try again someone had come down from a tree next to where he was training. Naruto was surprised that someone was watching him train.

This guy wore a jounin vest and had the usual standard infantry clothes. He wore his headband over one of his eyes and had gravity defying silver hair.

He just eye-smiled at Naruto and just said "Yo"

* * *

OK That's my first chapter. I will answer all questions if you have any. Either pm me or ask me in your reviews.

And **Please review. I need to know if i am writing this story good or bad.**

Next time ill try to increase the length of my chapters. That's it.

BlackDragon Signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 _NARUTO-THOUGHTS_

Naruto - Talk

 **Naruto - Kyuubi**

 **Chapter - 2**

* * *

Naruto just stared at the man for about 5 seconds and then the dam burst. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU WATCHING ME TRAIN?" he yelled.

The one eyed man just stared and said "Oh nothing. I was just passing by and saw you training hard. Not that it is any good seeing as your doing it wrong."

He then eye smiled and said " Where are my manners. My name is Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto just frowned and said " What do you mean i am doing my training wrong?"

"Well, you have no Taijutsu. You'r hand sign speed is very slow and you'r Clone Jutsu is well...pathetic."

"But, my Taijutsu was taught to me personally by Mizuki-Sensei." He had a betrayed expression in his face when he said this.

Kakashi just frowned. _Ok. The clone jutsu shows that he has no chakra control. Mizuki screwed him over in Taijutsu. His seal speed shoes that he didn't have any training in it at the academy. They are probably ignoring him there because of the Kyuubi._ He just sighed _when will they learn. He looked at his sensei's son again._

"Come on. I'll take you to the Hokage" He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and did the Body Flicker Jutsu. They appeared in front of the the Mina.

She smiled "Hey Naruto-Kun, how was you'r training?"

Naruto just looked down. Mina got worried and looked at Kakashi. He just nodded in the Hokage's direction.  
Mina just nodded and said " Well Hokage-Sama will see you know."

Kakashi opened the door and walked in with Naruto and saw the Hokage smoking a pipe and relaxing.

The Hokage just smiled and said "Hello Kakashi, what can i help you with?" He then saw Naruto behind Kakashi looking down sadly. He got worried and asked "Hey there Naruto-Kun, whats wrong?"

Naruto just ran and hugged the Hokage. He asked Kakashi "What happened?"

" Well from what i found out from watching him train, i think the academy is sabotaging his training." Naruto just looked up and said " Why Jiji, why do they hate me? Everyone just stares at me hatefully an-and..." He went back to hugging the Hokage.

Hiruzen just sighed. _What can i do. I can't tell him the truth. He isn't strong enough. Oh Minato, if only you were here._ He suddenly had an idea. _I could give him to Kakashi and maybe Asuma. Right now they are not that busy. But first..,_

"Naruto... do you still want to become Hokage?" **Naruto** quickly looked up and said loudly "Of course. I will be the greatest Hokage and protect the village. I will continue trying to make the village to respect and like me, Dattebayo."

Hiruzen Sarutobi just smiled. _The Will of Fire..._ "Ok then. Kakashi would you mind taking young Naruto here as a pupil"

Both Naruto and Kakashi were wide eyed. Well Wide eye in Kakashi's case. Naruto couldn't believe it. He was getting a teacher.  
Kakashi was happy. He finally got teach his sensei's son and spend time with him.

He quickly replied "I accept Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage just smiled and said " Very well then. Naruto, from today you are going to be taught by Kakashi over here."

Naruto just hugged the Hokage again and said "Thank you Jiji."

The Hokage just smiled.

 **Here started the birth of a legend. One who was going to be the strongest out there. One who was Born for Greatness.**

* * *

Sorry for the long delay was extremely busy due to college. So i quickly let out a small chapter for you to read.

I hope you like the chapter and again i will to increase the length of the chapters.

 **Please Review. I need to know how my story is.**

 **BlackDragon out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 _NARUTO-THOUGHTS_

Naruto - Talk

 **Naruto - Kyuubi**

 **Hey guys, so here it the third chapter. But before we start I need to clarify some doubts. I will try to increase the length of the chapters and Yes I will be bringing Asuma into Naruto's training. The pairings can be posted on the reviews. I will look into each and in the end set up a poll with the most asked pairings.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

After moving out of the Hokage's room, Kakashi and Naruto went back to the training ground. Kakashi took out a piece of paper and held it out to Naruto to take.

"Before we start, I need to know your Chakra Nature. This paper is called Chakra paper. If you channel Chakra into the paper, depending on your nature the paper will catch on fire and turn into ash if it is Fire. It will split in half if it is Wind. It will wrinkle if it is will turn to dirt and crumble away if it is Earth and it will become damp if it is Water."

Naruto nodded and channeled Chakra into the paper and it split into two halves. One half wrinkled and the other half turned damp.

"Cool. This means that I have three Chakra natures right?". Kakashi didn't say anything. He was shocked that a boy of 9 years of age had 3 Chakra nature's.

After a good 5 seconds he just coughed and nodded at Naruto. "That's right Naruto. You have Wind, Lightning and Water as your Natures. Now before we start, I want to ask you a question. Can you tell me what is Chakra?"

Naruto frowned and said "It is the energy in our body which helps us use Jutsu."

Kakashi nodded "That is the simple explanation. The complete definition is Chakra is created when two other forms of Energy and Spiritual Energy.

Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created Chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more Chakra to be created.

As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead. Some unique individuals have substantial potential that enable them to exponentially increase their Chakra reserves in a relatively short amount of time.

At any given time, a ninja will have a "maximum" amount of Chakra that they can form and use before it runs out and they need to rest to replenish it. With practice this maximum can be increased.

Each person's Chakra is different and as such gives off a unique Chakra signature, which sensor type ninja are able to detect. Do you understand ?"

Naruto nodded and asked " What are Sensor Ninja?"

"A sensor type is a ninja that is capable of detecting the presence of other people by directly sensing their chakra. Alright now ill explain the different types of Jutsu. Now the main 3 Jutsu are Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu.

Ninjutsu is the most nebulous of the three and may most simply be described as anything that is not Genjutsu or Taijutsu. Most ninjutsu require chakra and hand seals, but this is not always the case since the mere usage of weaponry qualifies as ninjutsu.

The huge range of Ninjutsu's uses is shown by its several sub-classifications: medical Ninjutsu, reincarnation Ninjutsu, space–time Ninjutsu, barrier ninjutsu, sealing jutsu, and Cursed Seal jutsu.

Unlike Ninjutsu, the effects of Genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. A Genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses. This is frequently used to create false images and/or trick the body into believing its has experienced physical pain. Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others - similar to brainwashing - by feeding the victim illusive suggestion.

Then comes Taijutsu. Taijutsu is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require Chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques.

An example for this is Tsunade Senju. One of the legendary Sannin."

Naruto was wide eyed after the the explanation. He didn't know that there was so much more to Jutsu. Though he didn't understand much in Genjutsu. Kakashi Sensei had used a lot of big words.

"Ok so when do we start training Sensei?"

Kakashi looked at the sun "hmm... It will get dark soon. We'll start tomorrow. Though before we start, I will be taking you shopping. We need to get you some training clothes and weights. I also need to get some equipment for your training. Why don't you go home now Naruto. Its been a long day. Get some rest."

"Alright Kakashi Sensei."

After saying there goodbyes Naruto went home to think about what he learned today while Kakashi went to find Asuma Sarutobi and convince him to help him train Naruto.

* * *

OK. That's the new chapter. I will answer all questions if you have any. Either pm me or ask me in your reviews.

If you have any idea's for pairing's let me know.

And **Please review. I need to know if i am writing this story good or bad.**

Ill keep trying to increase the length of my chapters. That's it.

BlackDragon Signing out.


End file.
